


英国海军童兵体罚

by ThunderingVoice



Category: translation - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Kudos: 7





	英国海军童兵体罚

**英国海军对童兵的体罚**

**Part 1：1780-1860**

**作者：Newjack**

**材料提供者 C. Farrell， 调查协助者 Diogenes**

“Kissing the Gunner's Daughter”【亲吻炮手的女儿】是海军术语，用来描述如图所示的，对年轻水手施加的，伏在火炮上的体罚形式。[此链接可以查看同一场景的不同角度图片。](https://www.corpun.com/jcppix.htm#24415)

在18世纪，皇家海军鼓励年满9岁的男孩应征入伍，作为“仆从”（1794年将年龄下限提高到13岁）。他们充当军官和高级海员的船舱男孩【cabin boy】，但他们同时也是见习水手，接受航行训练并学习绳索的用法。在战斗中他们被迫运输水和火药，由此获得了“火药猴子”【power monkey】的绰号。

阶级划分并不像后来的维多利亚时代那么刻板，出身低微的男孩与士绅之子，现役军官和海员的儿子们一同登船。有时，体格强壮的大男孩被强制入伍，但大多数人是志愿兵，他们被海洋的浪漫和相对高的薪水（1794年起）所吸引。经过几个月的培训，一些受到足够教育的男孩可以胜任军官候补生（童兵士官boy officers）。即使以现在的标准来看，[船上生活也是艰苦的](http://www.stvincent.ac.uk/Heritage/1797/Victory/lower.html)，浪漫气氛很快就会因[腐烂的食物](http://www.stvincent.ac.uk/Heritage/1797/Victory/food.html)，恐怖的战斗和苛刻的纪律而黯然失色。

为大多数海军船上实行鞭笞的船长辩解一句，现实中的清苦环境使他们很难对犯错行为采取有效的制裁措施。男孩们每天赤脚在甲板上疾走，不分晴昼地上下攀爬绳索，并且被海上生活磨练得十分坚强。食物，娱乐时间和交谈对他们而言是神圣不可侵犯的，而饮食的减少，额外的操练，剥夺自由时间和单独监禁则被男孩们痛恨，即使有效也难以监督执行。

在当时，工人阶级的男孩很少或几乎不接受学校教育，因此很少有接受正式（很少裸露）臀部体罚的经验。来自愤怒母亲的随手抽打或来自父亲的皮带是他们仅有的经验。Stephen Humphries在稍后期有关工人阶级童年的著作《流氓还是反抗者？》【Hooligans or Rebels】中，提出了一些有趣的观点。他指出，裸露臀部的体罚被就读过公学的中产或上层阶级男孩们熟知并接受，然而却被没受过良好教育的阶层抵制，不仅男孩们自身，有时他们的家长也同样抵制。

> “对教师们试图施加的特定惩罚最坚决的抵制发生在当男孩们拒绝脱下裤子被打裸露臀部时……虽然这类惯例式的羞辱在很多年来构成了公学生活的一部分，来自此类背景的教师时常发现工人阶层的父母和孩子坚决地抵制此类惩罚。男孩们……会忍受来自他们父母的那类传统惩罚，但拒绝接受被中产阶级教师偏爱的，更有失体面的体罚形式。”
> 
> [S. Humphries, Hooligans or Rebels?: An oral history of working-class childhood and youth 1889-1939, Blackwell, Oxford, 1981]

然而，所有背景的男孩在加入海军后都必须接受裸露臀部的体罚。尚不清楚这种传统可以追溯到多远。16世纪就已经有船童了，而他们毋庸置疑接受体罚。哈雷手稿收藏（大英博物馆）中的一份文件讲述了那个时期的海上生活：

> “……所有小偷小摸和小错误，一般都以鞭打作为惩罚。犯错者会被绑在绞盘上，并在每周一早晨被鞭笞。那些行为放荡懒惰的船童会被水手长痛打，通常，刑罚会在周一早晨执行，并且被判处得非常频繁，以至于一些海员和水手在可怜的男孩被带到现场后发誓绝对不会再犯错。
> 
> ["Punishment of Seamen in the reign of Queen Elizabeth", reproduced in The Log Book; or, Nautical Miscellany, pub. Robins, London, 1830]

到了18世纪，我们已经有了可信的对军官候补生的惩罚记录。这些青少年中的见习士官通常比普通海员受过更好的教育（或至少更系统的教育），并且总是被称为“年轻的绅士”而不是男孩。他们的其中一位，Jeffrey Raigersfeld（后海军上将）描述了1780年代，在Collingwood上尉领导下于皇家海军Mediator舰船上的生活：

> “见习士官们总是对长官的反复无常感到无所适从，惩罚贯穿他们的学徒期，诸如在桅杆顶端禁闭【mast-heading】，降级【disrating】，降为水手【being turned before the mast】，被鞭打【being flogged】甚至被开除出服役期，以上都是服役期面临的惩罚。我始终坚信，它们最终都对个人有益，而且对国家的海军军队也同样有益。”
> 
> “年轻人经常行为放浪狂野，需要一双有力的手约束他的行为。在Mediator舰船上，所有以上惩罚都是在不同时间执行的。某个清晨，早餐后，在安提瓜岛圣约翰路的锚点上，所有见习士官都被送往船长的船舱，我们中的四人被一个接一个地绑在一口炮的后膛，赤裸着臀部被船上的水手长用猫尾鞭【cat-o’-nine-tails】鞭打。一些人被鞭打六下，一些人是七下，我自己是三下。毫无疑问，我们都是罪有应得。我甚至很感激我们是在船舱内而不是在甲板上被惩罚，这在舰队的其他船只中并不少见。”
> 
> [Jeffrey Baron de Raigersfeld, The Life of a Sea Officer, c.1830, reprinted in the "Seafarers' Library", Cassell, London, 1929.]

另一位“年轻的绅士“，George Duval显然对于被鞭打没那么平静。他是1801年任职于皇家海军特伦特号【HMS Trent】上的16岁见习士官。该船的航海日志仅仅记录了：

> 1801年8月23日，星期日
> 
> 受罚者 Geo. Duval，见习士官，21下鞭打。 
> 
> (PRO - ADM 51/1352)

这激怒了这个男孩的父亲，他写了一封愤怒的信给船长，Edward Hamilton爵士，控诉他的虐待。这位父亲声称，这个男孩不仅被以公开和残酷的方式鞭打，而且被随意遗弃在泽西岛上，既没有朋友也身无分文。这孩子不得不一边承受着惩罚带来的身体上的极端痛苦，一边自己想办法回到他的家乡，德文郡廷茅斯镇。

船长回复说，他抓获了这个男孩正在从船长因疏忽而忘记合拢窗帘的船舱窗户偷窥，当时船长“正在拥抱一位女士“。他只是命令水手长”按惯例“执行鞭笞处罚”.（PRO-ADM 1/4499）

Duval先生对该船长的答复很不满意，遂又写信给海军部，然而他遭遇了冷落。法官指出，如果Hamilton船长将这名男孩带到军事法庭（“他本可以这样做”），惩罚会变得更加严重。然而，他们向他保证，这一事件不会影响到这名少年的“服役前景”。(PRO - ADM 12/91)

似乎是在18世纪末到19世纪初，海军体罚逐渐变得标准化。对于男孩，总共有三个等级的体罚，按照严重程度依次排列：当场藤条鞭打【on-the-spot caning】,简易仪式鞭笞【summary ceremonial flogging】,军事法庭鞭笞【flogging by Court Martial】。在维多利亚全盛期，这种三级处罚体系一直在海军中沿用，直到1906年。

> **当场藤条鞭打On-the-spot caning:** 所有19岁以下的男孩，如果犯了轻罪，可以在当场立即被藤条惩罚；这些处罚不会被记录，任何军官或水手长都有权执行。用藤条在手掌上打六下是被允许的，然而这会影响男孩们攀爬绳索的能力，所以大多数船长更喜欢鞭打臀部。船舱男孩和见习士官经常因为小错或偷懒而被鞭打。
> 
> **简易仪式鞭笞Summary flogging:** 对于更严重的罪行，男孩们会被用“小号猫尾鞭”【reduced cat】（有时被称为‘boy’s cat’或’pussy’）进行仪式性的鞭笞，它有五条平滑的鞭尾。在那个时代，船长仍然有绝对的权力——不需要禀报任何高层——就可以使用猫尾鞭鞭打成年水手。此类鞭笞通常在早晨发生，在上层甲板，集合的全体海员面前执行，并且必须记录在船长的航海日志上。许多19世纪的航海日志保存了下来，可以在公共档案室查阅。
> 
> [此链接为船舶日志样本摘要](https://www.corpun.com/ukrnr3.htm)
> 
> **军事法庭鞭笞Flogging by Court Martial:** 军事法庭只审判非常严重的罪行。男孩们很少被带到军事法庭，然而一旦发生，他们就会被判决使用成年人专用的猫尾鞭被鞭笞。其中一个案例发生在1813年，17岁的Valentine Woods因刺伤一名船员而被正式判处60下九尾鞭施加于赤裸的臀部。
> 
> [此链接阅读瓦伦丁·伍兹军事法庭的官方报告，以及执行对他的惩罚的报告](https://www.corpun.com/ukrnr1.htm)

在另一场军事法庭审判中，1822年11月11日，在朴次茅斯港的皇家海军阿尔比翁号【HMS Albion】上，列兵William Osborne被指控与一名14岁的男孩William Webber在他们的单桅帆船“三叶草号”上发生性关系。证据显示，Osborne于深夜在一间空船舱中引诱Webber，第二天早晨当他们被发现时，“态度既不洁又不雅”，虽然检方承认没有证据证明他们真的发生了鸡奸（一种死罪）。军事法庭判处“William Osborne被九尾鞭鞭笞赤裸的背部50下，William Webber被用惩罚男孩的方式鞭笞36下，在皇家海军沙姆洛克号上执行[原文]”两人都被扣除所有应支付工资，并从海军中开除。

惩罚执行在三天后：

> 沙姆洛克号航海日志，星期四，1822年11月14日：
> 
> 早晨9：30。根据11日军事法庭的判决，Wm Osborne（水兵）被鞭打50下。Wm Webber（童兵）在臀部被鞭打36下，此后他们都被开除了。(ADM 53/1294)

* * *

一名被判处鞭笞的男孩通常会被要求制作他自己的猫尾鞭，亲手将鞭尾绑在握柄上。它会被施加于赤裸的臀部，每鞭之间有10至15秒的停顿，以确保男孩充分体会痛苦，另一个原因是鞭尾可能会缠绕在一起，需要解开。鞭笞一个男孩48下（最大数目）需要大约12分钟。船上的医生通常在场，并且所有男孩都会被集合起来‘见证惩罚’。这个场面是为了进行威慑，但是考虑到男孩们总是对观看惩罚有强烈的好奇心，或许他们同样渴望看到一名恶棍受苦。

受罚的男孩通常被绑在一门炮上，身体沿着枪管纵向伸展。他的腹部会被折叠的吊床或软垫垫起。这个姿势被称为“亲吻炮手的女儿”【Kissing the gunner’s daughter】；这个词可能有性暗示。一名皇家海军北极星号【HMS North Star】上的军官报告，在他之前服役的舰船皇家海军法厄同号【HMS Phaeton】上，男孩们：

> “在主甲板上被藤条执行惩罚，轮流被绑在野战炮上。有时当他们被这样处罚时，裤子会被脱下。”
> 
> (PRO: ADM 1/4748)

画家对舰船上男孩被猫尾鞭惩罚的印象进行描绘

一名被鞭笞的男孩会被允许咬着一块兽皮或卷成一团的布，并且会在每12下鞭打后被喂一点水，这样做也许更多的是为了加强仪式，而不是出于真正的医疗目的。比浅表出血更严重的伤害很少发生。48下鞭笞被认为是严重处罚，主要因为它的持续时间更甚于它制造的痛苦强度。

海军部的指令规定，当一个男孩被鞭打时，上层甲板上的成年海员必须被清除，但这很少得到执行。有报道说，海员们爬上帆索，观看男孩们被鞭打。

当成年男人通常被鞭打肩部时，为什么男孩们的惩罚总是落在臀部？一个原因可能是海军当局不想让男孩们在接受了“男人的惩罚”后变得骄傲自大。一名船长在1864年写道：

> “航海船现在只允许男孩中的士官一等兵【First Class】在违规时接受像成年男人一样的处罚，这使他们在升衔之前就倾向于把自己当作男人，并且在很年轻时就变得更强硬，脾气更差。出于同样的原因，我建议，不应当把吸烟的特权扩大到所有年龄的男孩。我相信这样的规定会帮助男孩们清楚他们的位置，安分守己。
> 
> (《莱德报告:1866年海军纪律》)(国家海事博物馆)

为了有组织地对海上职业进行训练，自1847年议会法案通过起，开始了对男孩的正式征召。志愿兵弊端重重，海军开始发展一种长期“持续服役“职业体系。在此之前，大多数男性加入某艘特定的船，工作任期只有3到5年。1852年，人事部委员会赞同，要想建立专业，高效和永久的海军，就需要招募男孩进行训练。此时，最低年龄被调整为15岁。在男孩们19岁那年他们会被要求像成年水兵一样签约12年的服役期。据估计，每年将需要3500名童兵。

因此，在1854年，第一艘为童兵准备的训练舰，皇家海军杰出号【HMS Illustrious】下水了，随之而来的还有著名的恒河号【HMS Ganges】，圣文森特号【HMS St Vincent】和其它训练舰。这些舰船带来了持续时间长达一个世纪的制度传统。男孩们被评定为士官二等兵([见术语表](https://www.corpun.com/ukrnr7.htm)），并被提供制服。

从一开始，训练舰就像航海船一样充满海军的仪式，规则和习俗，这当然也包括了惩罚体系。主要的区别在于，在典型的航海船上，只有一小部分成员是男孩，但在训练舰上，全体都是男孩，所以臀部的体罚在这里比在海军中更频繁。

然而，训练舰不适用小号猫尾鞭进行体罚。作为替代，他们从一开始就使用桦木束。

同时，由统计可以看出，对男孩执行的公开鞭打到底有多频繁？自1850年代起，我们可以从海军部每年向议会提交的处罚报告中得到答案。以下是1854年报告的前几行:

舰船

| 

被鞭打男孩的数目

| 

罪名

| 

鞭笞总数目  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Agamemnon

| 

2

| 

酗酒，偷运

| 

48  
  
Ajax

| 

8

| 

偷窃，不雅行为

| 

216  
  
Albion

| 

5

| 

擅离职守，偷窃，不雅行为

| 

204  
  
Aleco

| 

0

| 

*

| 

*  
  
Algiers

| 

0

| 

*

| 

*  
  
Amphion

| 

4

| 

偷窃，酗酒

| 

144  
  
Arab

| 

5

| 

偷窃，偷懒

| 

124  
  
数年的数据分析表明，在1850年代，大约三分之一被判处鞭笞者是男孩；这个比例在1863至1864年上升到50%，因为成年水手被判处鞭笞的案例大大减少了。

正式体罚的总数目在1856年到达顶峰，总计1397次公开鞭打，其中469次被判处者是男孩。在当年，舰船数目为279艘，海军总计有大约60000名海员，其中男孩约10000名：

年份

| 

鞭笞判例总数

| 

受刑男孩数目

| 

男孩占比%

| 

鞭笞总次数

| 

鞭笞总次数（男孩）

| 

每名男孩平均被鞭笞数目  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
1853

| 

808

| 

299

| 

37%

| 

24959

| 

*

| 

*  
  
1854

| 

1214

| 

390

| 

32%

| 

35479

| 

10587

| 

27.1  
  
1855

| 

1333

| 

436

| 

33%

| 

42154

| 

*

| 

*  
  
1856

| 

1397

| 

469

| 

34%

| 

44492

| 

13789

| 

29.4  
  
1857

| 

1087

| 

364

| 

33%

| 

35847

| 

11095

| 

30.4  
  
1859

| 

951

| 

374

| 

39%

| 

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
1862

| 

1012

| 

*

| 

*

| 

34692

| 

*

| 

*  
  
1863

| 

752

| 

382

| 

51%

| 

25514

| 

11196

| 

29.3  
  
1864

| 

577

| 

279

| 

48%

| 

19619

| 

8252

| 

29.5  
  
从这张表格我们可以看出，忽视其他变量，男孩们在1864年被鞭打的严重程度（平均每次29.5下）要比十年前（平均每次27.1下）更重。

详细的惩罚汇报显示，在这个时期，对男孩们最常用的惩罚是24下和36下。对1854年150个条目的随机抽样分析表明，最常见的惩罚原因是偷窃，其次是不服从/无礼、走私、酗酒、离船、偷懒和“肮脏”(可能是手淫的委婉说法)。此外，偶尔出现在“罪行”栏的还包括下流语言、擅离职守、失职、不雅行为、殴打他人和在岗位上睡觉。

在一艘典型的海军船上，平均每年大约会有两次对男孩的正式鞭笞。一个例外是[皇家海军胜利号](http://www.stvincent.ac.uk/Heritage/1797/Victory/index2.html)【HMS Victory】，它早已退役，此时已作为一艘护卫船永久地停泊在朴茨茅斯: 1856年，船上有25名男孩被鞭打，总共受到798鞭。当然，训练舰上的鞭打数目同样要高得多，我们都知道，在那里几乎全部是男孩：例如，1863年在圣文森特号上，有21名男孩被鞭打，总计444鞭。

(1857年第48号、1858年第12号、1859年第41号、1864年第115号、1865年第27号、1866年第47号和第257号议会文件)

原文链接：<https://www.corpun.com/kiss1.htm>

延申阅读：

[Part II: The 1860s Ryder reforms](https://www.corpun.com/kiss2.htm)

[Corporal punishment in the Royal Navy: Overview](https://www.corpun.com/counukn.htm)


End file.
